


Red String of Fate

by Conductor_Neko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate, Small kiss, Spring Cleaning, Victuuri Week, day 6 bonds, yuuri proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conductor_Neko/pseuds/Conductor_Neko
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are sorting through old keepsakes when the latter finds an embarrassing relic of the past. The moment helps them reaffirm their love for one another.





	

Day 6-Bonds: Viktor Communication and Yuuri Proposals

It was a bright and cheery spring morning, warmer and sunnier than usual. Viktor and Yuuri were knee deep in boxes and memorabilia, sorting through piles of old junk and souvenirs from over the years. Viktor insisted they keep everything, the ticket stub from their first movie date, Makkachin’s old collars and leashes; it had piled up in closets until Yuuri decided it was time for a spring cleaning.

Yuuri was kneeling in front of large cardboard box, rummaging through it for anything they could get rid of to make space. He was intently sorting its contents into trash and keep piles.

“Look what I found!” Viktor beamed. In his hand was a faded blue envelope. He waved it back and forth until Yuuri’s memory came back to him, accompanied by a shade of scarlet that erupted onto his face.

“You kept that!?” He tried grabbing the letter out of Viktor’s hand, but the taller man merely raised it higher, teasing him.

“Of course! I keep all my fan letters.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri leapt at him, managing to snatch the letter. The envelope wasn’t sealed, and seeing Viktor’s smirk, he could tell he’d already read it. Terrified by what he may have included in such a letter, he took out the handwritten stationary with shaking hands.

It read;

 

Dear Mr. Nikiforov,

My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I live in Japan! Ever since I was little I’ve always admired your skating! You see, I’m also training to become an awesome figure skater, just like you! So, will you, no, please will you please continue skating forever until the day I can skate with you! 

Your biggest fan, Yuuri Katsuki

 

Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised if Viktor could hear his heartbeat across the room, he also couldn’t tell if there was an earthquake or if was himself shaking. Viktor had long since known that Yuuri was a fan of his, but for him to find something so embarrassing as to this extent…

“Just, um, forget you read anything.” Katsuki said facing away from Viktor and towards the boxes in front of him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called, drawing out his name. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, I found it very cute, actually.”  
“That’s why! I’m a grown man, I’m not cute!”

“You’re plenty cute, Yuuri. So can’t you just accept that I love you, past and present?” He caught Yuuri by surprise by hugging him from behind.

Yuuri was blushing scarlet but he accepted his lover’s embrace. Keeping one hand on Viktor’s, he used the other to pick up a piece of yarn he’d put in the discard pile. He took on end to tie it to Viktor’s pinky.

“In Japan we have this story, see. Your soulmate and you are bound by a red string from pinky to pinky, although you can’t see it. The string can tangle but never break. So, since I’ve been watching you for so long and today I’m still here with you…”

Viktor took the other end of the red yarn and tied it to Yuuri’s little finger. “It’s like another engagement ring,” he said smiling. “Although there isn’t any need for a proposal, because we’re already soulmates.” He held up his pinky as he said it.

Yuuri felt a rush of ecstatic happiness rise up in him, and he channeled it into the tightest embrace he could manage. Everything but Viktor seemed to melt away from his vision, even the messy room was forgotten. After all, they had the rest of their lives together to finish it, right? The question was answered with kiss that agreed, that they indeed had forever.


End file.
